Restless Days and Hidden Nights
by Lady Cleo
Summary: A series of interludes ranging over the first summer of Jackie and Hyde's relationship.
1. Summer Days

Restless Days and Hidden Nights by Lady Cleo

Summer Days

* * *

Edited 10/19/2010

The room was small, cramped full of odds and end, a comfortable habitat for its patron. Hyde lay quietly on his cot, eyes fixed on the roof, foot tapping to some unheard beat. He was waiting, waiting patently for any sign of the morning light to crack into the small room. He could already hear Kitty starting the laundry in the next room, which could only mean a few more hours to wait. Even as he heard his clock tick away, he could envision the sun poking through the small town of Point Place.

Normally Hyde wouldn't have cracked an eye until the break of noon, just like every other summer. But, this year wasn't like any other summer. Foremen wasn't acting like himself; all he'd done was mope about the house moaning about Donna. Normally the rest of them would have compensated, but with both Donna and Kelso gone for the summer that only left Hyde and Fez. Then there was Jackie.

Jackie was an entirely different perplexing matter. Once she got in your head she made you think crazy thoughts. In all honesty, and since no one he knew could read thoughts, Hyde had to admit she'd gotten into his head long ago. Probably the first time she'd ever strutted into the basement and opened her annoying little mouth. He'd spent years denying the emotions like a good Zen master would, and he would keep on denying any deeper emotions that revolved around the little pixie.

She was an addiction; a deep addiction that was going to swallow him. Hyde knew he should stop the addiction, put himself in 'Jackie rehab' by breaking all contact with her. But why stop now, he could quit later. Right now he was comfortable with the addiction, had grown accustomed to the waiting and the sudden highs she managed to bring.

At least he didn't have to worry about Kelso breaking her into little piece. What an Asshole, he didn't even see what a great thing he'd been given. At any rate, she'd gotten over the whole Kelso thing. She could move on to better things, better guys who wouldn't abuse her like Kelso had.

The sun cracked through the small window of his room, spreading its orange rays over the cluttered objects. Hyde let his eyes play across the room, catching the odd patterns of light. Jackie was probably waking up now; just a few more hours to wait. Damn, wasn't this supposed to be frustrating? Wasn't he supposed to be pacing the room like Foreman would be? Yet, he lay comfortably on the cot, eyes tracing random shapes, listening to the constant tick of his clock. Maybe it was because Hyde knew that his waiting would always pay off, that it would end. He would get what he was waiting for.

Hyde closed his eyes, already planning the day, what would happen, where they would go. Hyde, Fez and Jackie; in all rights the three where odd when combined. Hyde was like the controlling force of the threesome: he decided where'd they go, who'd they messed with, how much general mayhem they could cause. Fez was always amusing: a good little buddy who did as told, tagged along and had fun no matter what was happening. Jackie was always doing odd girly stuff, but lately all her little girly touches amused him, whereas they used to piss him off. Somewhere over the summer they had transformed from girly stuff to oddly sexy little things that turned him on. God, how he loved to watch her strut around the mall all dressed up pretty, eager and happy to get something nice.

Hyde's eyes randomly flickered back over to the clock, to find his random thoughts had been rewarding. Pulling himself slowly out of bed, Hyde grabbed some clean clothes and headed towards the shower. Just one more hour and he would get his fix, a fix that surpassed any drug known to the world.

At a quarter to nine Hyde returned to the basement after a large breakfast provided by a cheerful Kitty. Kitty had grown accustomed to seeing Hyde bright and early every morning. She hadn't even questioned the odd new pattern Hyde had gained. All the woman had done was smile a small little secretive smile, making Hyde wonder if her sixth sense had cued in on something. Hyde quickly flipped on the television, his face watching the clock patently. He didn't even bother to look for anything interesting. All that mattered was the on coming fix he was about to get.

Taking his usual seat, Hyde focused in on the door, watching, and waiting. The big hand hit five till, Hyde forced himself to pull his eyes away and focus on the stupid nature program that flickered across the screen.

The door opened. The slow clicking of heels against the hard cement caught his attention. Finally giving into his urges, Hyde let his eyes leave the screen to run across the room and fall on her figure. Jackie was taking her sweet time to cross the room. A sly smile had made its way across her beautiful face. She halted just in front of him, standing there, just waiting for him to make the first move.

Reaching up Hyde gently grabbed her hips, pulling her down to his lap. Jackie's smile turned into a full-fledged grin and she settled down there, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned down slowly, letting her rosy red lips capturing his in a simmering kiss.

The waiting stopped, the thoughts stopped, the fix began as the pure bliss overtook his head.


	2. Summer Nights

**Restless Days and Hidden Nights by Lady Cleo**

**Summer Nights**

* * *

Edited 10/22/2010

Hyde lay quietly on his cot, listening to the night sounds that penetrated the small basement room. It was getting worse, far worse then he ever expected; he was in too deep now. Tossed and turned the nights away, counting down the hours to the break of dawn, always waiting for her appearance.

On top of the now constant waiting, a nagging voice had begun to chill his bones, keeping him up at night, making the waiting harder. It constantly bombarded his head whenever she did something cute or annoying. It repeated the same stupid words over and over: "You like her, you want her, and you need her." It wouldn't be so bad if her referred to anyone but Jackie.

The addiction was getting too strong. So strong that Hyde feared when the time came to break his habit he wouldn't be able to. The days were going too fast; he was running out of time. Everyday it got worse, the addiction got stronger. It was getting so that there weren't enough hours in the day to satisfy his habit. Hyde still had appearances to make, his reputation to up hold. That was near impossible to do when he needed to have her constantly, when he needed to hold her every second. Hell, he found even the annoying chatter desired at all hours of the day.

Half the summer was gone, what would happen in a month when they had to go back to the world? Just the thought of leaving this twisted reality he and Jackie had created scared him. What would happen when school started and she had to go back to her cheerleader friends? What would happen when Donna, Eric, and Kelso returned to the basement? Oh god, Kelso would return. Would Jackie suddenly run back to that asshole?

Hyde bolted upright, his heart constricted and he couldn't breathe.

What the hell was with that? And where the hell had it come from? Hyde asked himself as his Zen came back into focus and his breathing returned to normal. Whatever it'd been, he didn't relish the thought of its return. It's not like Jackie would ever go back to the asshole Kelso.

Hyde's vision blurred, his heart stopped for a second and he couldn't think. Fear overwhelmed the Zen that controlled him.

What the hell? There it was again. That's it! He absolutely had to break this habit now, before it was too late. Reaching down Hyde grabbed the closest pair of jeans and slipped into them. He took a quick glance at the clock: two in the morning. Damn, she was going to kill him. But, it had to be done now; else he would never be able to break the habit. Grabbing his Led Zeppelin shirt, Hyde bolted for the door and grabbed his keys as he trotted towards the basement stairs. Red would kill him if he ever found out about this, but damn it, if he was ever going to get sleep he needed to do this now.

* * *

Jackie's house wasn't far, even parking a block down he managed to get to her gate in a record fifteen minutes. He easily scaled the iron fence and dashed towards the house, keeping his body hunched over to keep from being seen by any sleepless wanders. Now the only trouble was figuring out which room was hers. If he remembered correctly, it was like the third window down, with the ivy vines beneath it. Sure enough, the light was on and window cracked. Hyde shook off the ridiculous feelings and started to climb. But, with each inch closer to the open window his heart rebelled.

The nagging voice returned, mocking him: "You can't do it, you need her, you want her, you like her, you can't do it." Half way up Hyde he stopped, finding that his heart was not cooperating. It took every ounce of Zen he had to force himself on. Once to the window, Hyde easily slipped into the room and glanced around the pink palace. Jackie was sitting up on the bed, gazing at him with wide-eyed shock.

Hyde stood there awkwardly, glazing back into her eyes, trying to force the words out of his mouth, but failing miserably. Unwillingly his feet carried him closer to the pink pixie who gazed up at him questioningly. Pushing back the covers, Jackie climbed to her knees so that their gazes could meet. The words were in his throat, ready to force their way past his lips. But, his heart had taken control, kicking the Zen out. God, she looked so innocently beautiful without any makeup, wearing only a slim pink nightgown. He couldn't do it; damn it to hell, he couldn't break her little heart like Kelso had done so many times.

Jackie's small hands slipped up, running across his chest and wrapping around his neck. She slowly pulled him down on top of her. Hyde settled his weight over her, eyes boring into hers, trying to read what was going on inside her head. Their lips met, but eyes stayed open for a few more seconds, both trying to figure out the other one. Hyde suddenly forgot why he'd come as her warm little hands slipped underneath his shirt. She was tugging gently at the edges, pulling the article over his head. Hyde let his hand dive into her hair, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss as she tossed the article of clothing to the floor.

Somewhere deep within his head, Hyde acknowledged that he was in far too deep, that he should run. That he shouldn't be on top of the small pixie, about to make a much deeper connection that would make it impossible to break the habit. And for once his heart stood up to his head and told his Zen to shut its pie hole.


	3. Long Days

**Restless Days and Hidden Nights by Lady Cleo**

**Long Days**

* * *

Edited 10/22/2010

Hyde sat quietly in the basement, eyes glued to the television, though his mind wandered far from the current rerun filling the screen. There were three weeks left before school started, maybe two weeks left before Kelso returned. It had been five whole days since Hyde had seen Jackie, one week since he'd snuck into her room.

Hyde let his eyes wander over to the loud moaning clock on the wall, his eyes boring all his hatred into the little device. It was a constant reminder that she wouldn't be coming tonight, or tomorrow. He was hurting badly, not that anybody would know that, not that he would ever really admit that. Jackie withdrawal was worse then he'd ever envisioned.

Damn, he needed a fix bad.

Being a Zen master wasn't quite what it used to be; not that he would ever give it up. It held him together when things went wrong, but somehow his addiction to Jackie had wormed its way out of his Zen's control. Getting under his skin, and his Zen, well, it had started siding with the Jackie addiction.

And that was a freaking scary thought.

Hyde let his eyes randomly traverse back to the hated ticking cloak. It would be getting dark soon and what the hell was he supposed to be doing? He guessed that he could run over to the photo hut; ask Leo if he had any extra work that he needed done. Leo would probably just ask why Hyde was there so late, and then send him home.

So instead, Hyde planned to spend another night alone. Maybe Foreman would get his head out of the clouds and join him down here in reality. They could mope around the room, maybe break into the stash and complain about life with out Donna and Jackie. Hyde snickered, yeah like that was ever going to happen. He could go steal something that always cheered him up. Ah, but where was the fun without Foreman, Fez, and Kelso. Screw it all.

Maybe he could find out just where the stupid cheerleading camp was and kidnap his baby from the cheerleading demons. Wait, where had that word come from?

Steven Hyde did not endow anybody, absolutely anybody with the nickname 'baby'. It just wasn't done, ever.

It was a slip, a side effect of the withdrawal; Hyde assured himself happily. Jackie was 'Jacks', or termed in his head 'the addiction' maybe he would let a 'pixie' slip by in his head; she was after all his baby.

Damn, there it was again. Not baby, never baby. Not while his name was Steven Hyde. Never, never, never.

Trying to get his mind of the awful phrase Hyde turned back to the stupid rerun, trying to forget that he missed Jackie, trying to forget the addiction, his baby.

"Ah damn!"


	4. Longer Nights

**Restless Days and Hidden Nights by Lady Cleo**

**Longer Nights**

* * *

Edited 10/23/2010

Three in the morning, damn what a time to be up!

Hyde sat silently on the cot, having long ago given up any chance of sleeping. He listened silently in the dark, rain pelting against the small basement window.

"One more day!" Hyde reminded himself, his voice echoing across the room. She would be leaving the hellish camp tomorrow afternoon. The drive would take only a couple hours, so by dinner she would be back in Point Place and by tomorrow morning he'd have his fix. That wasn't so long.

Ah damn, who was he kidding? He wanted her now, no questions asked.

Watching the clock on the wall tick time away seemed to be helping nothing. Okay, so maybe he could sneak over to her house tomorrow night. It would be selfish, but what the hell. He was supposed to be a cold uncaring bastard anyway. She wouldn't mind so much. And, if she kicked him out, the anger would help him get to sleep. That was all he really wanted, or so he told himself.

Someone knocked on the door.

"What the hell?" Hyde demanded as he stood, slipping on a pair of jeans and making his way out of the small room. Hyde flipped on the basement lights and headed towards the basement door. He yanked it open, planning to yell at the dumbass on the other side. The door flung open.

Jackie stood, drenched, shivering in the moonlight at the bottom of the basement stairs. Her skimpy little cheerleading outfit clinging to her body, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. God, she had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Hyde took a step back, allowing her entrance into the dry basement. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, trying to get his thoughts out of the bedroom and back into the basement.

"I missed you, so I told the counselors that there was a family emergency and I needed to head back." Jackie murmured, slipping her hands around his waist.

She had left her little cheerleading hell for him; damn, if that wasn't flattering to his ego.

"Come on," Jackie whispered, pulling him back towards his small basement room. "Since Zen doesn't allow you to express just how much you missed me in words, I'll let you show me."

Damn, what an evil woman his little Jacks was turning out to be. If she kept this up, Hyde was sure he'd never be able to think of cheerleaders as evil again. Well- cheerleading outfits as evil.


	5. Final Autumn Days

**Restless Days and Hidden Nights by Lady Cleo**

**Final Autumn Days**

Note: After Kelso and Donna's return but before Eric and Donna catch Jackie and Hyde making out.

* * *

Edited 10/23/2010

Sunlight cracked through the pink lace curtains of Jackie Burkhart's, room forcing the two sleeping patrons to pry open weary eyes. Jackie stirred in Hyde's arms, yawned and let her fingers play along his arms. Hyde tightened his grip, using his free arm to wipe her hair out of his face. In return, Jackie gave him an irresistible smile. Hyde groaned as he maneuvered over her lithe little form, settling his weight on top of her as his lips trailed down her neck. Jackie's arms snaked up along his sides, her back arching to provide closer contact.

The phone jumped to life on her little bedside table. Hyde moaned, pinning her arms to the bed, as he switched his focus to her ear, "Don't answer it."

Jackie giggled in response, pulling an arm from his grasp and reaching for the phone as Hyde turned his focus on other extremities of her body. "Hello?" Jackie whispered into the phone. "…Eric?" She screeched, scrambling to sit up and unconsciously pushing Hyde off the small bed.

Realizing her mistake, she yelped and motioned frantically to the phone with a panicked expression. Hyde shook his head, urging her with his hands to talk to Eric. Nodding, the brunette took a quick breath before snapping into the phone, "What do you want Eric?"

Hyde waited anxiously on the floor, pulling his boxers back on quickly, his eyes glued to her form. "What… No… Of course Hyde's not here… Why would he be here… God, that's just stupid, Eric... Yeah, fine, whatever." She slammed the phone down and began to wrap the blankets securely around her figure.

Cursing, Hyde jumped to his feet, trying to throw his shirt on as he tugged on his pants. Jackie pouted from the bed. "You don't have to go running off now, not for Eric." Climbing to the edge, she reached out and pulled him over to her, placing a softly seductive kiss on his lips.

Hyde moaned, gently pushing her back down to the bed. "Screw Foreman."

* * *

Eric Foreman stood in the center of the basement clutching the small object, gazing down at its white fabric with absolute disgust. "Man, what the hell was it doing in Hyde's room? I mean, at first I thought maybe it was one of Laurie's older ones, but then I realized they changed the colors the year after she left for college."

"Maybe Hyde is more of a ladies man then we thought!" Fez grinned from the couch as he reached out, swiping the object from Eric's hand. "Where did you find this naughty little escapee?"

Eric's head reared back as he gazed at Fez like the exchange student had just turned into Darth Vader. Shaking off the horrible vision, Eric took a seat beside Fez. "I was on my way to get a crumb cake when my mom asked me to run down here and grab something from Hyde's room. I was looking through the boxes and there it was, right in-between my old toys and Laurie's old junk. Man, it was just like when Luke-"

Kelso and Fez both rolled their eyes, blocking out Eric's latest Star war reference. "Let me see that bad baby," Kelso asked, motioning to the nauseating little abomination. Fez tossed the white item across the room; Kelso caught it, stretching out the sleeves so he could exam it. "I recognize this one."

Eric rolled his head over in Kelso's direction, fixing the man-whore with a glare. "Well, yeah, you've slept with half the cheerleading squad."

Kelso shook his head, letting the white object fall into his lap. "Na, I haven't taken this baby off anyone I know."

Fez sighed contently, munching on a bag of candy. Eric shook his head, and started to ask Kelso just how he knew that, but then decided against it. "So Kelso, did Jackie ever let you take her cheerleading uniform off?"

"No," Kelso reluctantly admitted. "I tired to, but Jackie told me to keep my dirty hands off her uniform. I don't know what she was talking about, my hands were clean." He tossed the article back over to Eric. "Yeah, those were good times."

Hyde charged into the basement laughing, but took on a Zen air at sight of the three sitting there. Jackie stumbled after him, cracking up; she froze behind Hyde, trying to get control over herself.

Eric immediately jumped up, "Where have you been man, I've been looking for you all morning?"

"Yeah I know, ran into little Miss Cheerleader over here." Hyde motioned back to the giggling Jackie, before resting his hands calmly on his belt.

"Well, good," Eric declared, holding up the cheerleading outfit, "Then maybe you can-"

"Hey," Jackie yelled indignantly as she pushed past Hyde and grabbed the uniform shirt. "That's mine."

"It is?" All three males, minus Hyde, demanded.

"Of course, you morons," Jackie barked as she carefully eyed the uniform, checking for any foul play. "What other cheerleader hangs out with you idiots." Satisfied with the condition of her uniform Jackie took a seat on the couch.

"Really," Eric questioned rolling his gaze over to the small girl. "Then what was it doing in Hyde's room?"

Jackie froze, her eyes going wide with panic. Hyde smirked glad that Zen was there to keep him cool. However, since his little grasshopper wasn't looking too well, he decided to act. "She needed to change after one of her demon rituals so I let her use my room." At the confused stares sent his way Hyde elaborated, "Cheerleading practice dumbasses, she needed to change after cheerleading practice."

That seemed to satisfy Kelso and Eric, Fez on the other hand stood, "You could not pick up a phone?" The foreigner yelled before storming out the door.

"Right, well, I've got to go pick up that crumb cake." Eric declared uncomfortably, before dashing up the stairs. Kelso shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching TV.

Jackie was still looking pale to Hyde. "So, Kelso!" He calmly declared, "I heard that the house at the end of the street got a new dog."

"Really?" The man pretty man asked, at Hyde's nod he was out the door.

Hyde smirked and took a seat beside his pale grasshopper. Jackie immediately buried her head in his shoulder. "Ah damn, woman, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She whispered, tossing the uniform shirt aside as she pulled him down on top of her.

Something was wrong. He knew it. She was upset about the fact that they'd almost gotten caught. When really, it shouldn't have bothered her. They were bound to get caught sooner or later and truthfully Hyde wanted the sneaking to end. He wanted to know that they wouldn't end when the whole make-out in secret period ended. He wanted to know for sure that she wouldn't go running back to Kelso. Just the thought of her leaving him scared the hell out of him.

Screw Kelso! Screw the World!

Jackie Burkhart was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Note: I know it's an abrupt ending, but ending here with the start of the season was the only way for me to end it.


End file.
